


get down, make love

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Brian May, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, just boys being horny and sweet, slight dom/sub vibes i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Brian was so close, skin burning hot, body responding to every touch, word, noise and he knew he couldn’t hold back for long.





	get down, make love

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time trying my hand at poly!Queen porn, so... hope this is not a complete disaster. XD I was kinda nervous about writing this, 'cause I'm not so familiar with poly-side but it was still fun to try out something new. Also, I'm still not experienced smut writer but I did my best. :D Also, the title is obviously taken from Queen's song, though that song actually has nothing to do with this fic. XD

”Are you really sure about this?” Roger asked, watching Brian with such warmth that nearly made the guitarist melt. John was slowly stroking Brian’s curls while Freddie was peppering his torso with little kisses and the touches made him relax, his hole fluttering in anticipation as he thought what was finally about to happen.

”Yes,” Brian breathed out, nodding slightly. Roger hummed, starting to slowly push into Brian’s tight heat and Brian gasped at feeling. His body tensed a little but all the boys read the situation well, Roger immediately stopping moving, Freddie capturing his lips in a kiss and John whispering soothing words to him. As he finally felt his body adjusting to the feeling of Roger inside him, he motioned him to continue.

Groan escaped from Roger’s lips as he finally bottomed out and Brian grabbed the sheets, the slight burn feeling a bit foreign yet so good at the same time. Freddie had broken their kiss a bit ago and was now slowly making out with John, and Brian’s eyes followed closely how their tongues danced together, the sight of them spurring the familiar heat in the bottom of his stomach.

Roger’s hands grabbed Brian’s hips, his fingertips pressing to the skin and Brian understood the message.

”Move,” Brian urged, voice low and heavy from arousal.

Roger did as he was told, carefully starting to move and Brian’s eyes fluttered closed as a quiet _’fuck’_ escaped from his mouth. He felt so full, the slight burn turning more pleasant with every move Roger made and Brian’s fists squeezed the sheets.

”Mmmh, look at him,” he heard Freddie murmur. ”So beautiful.”

Brian wasn’t sure if they were talking about him but the words made something swell in his chest, the bubbling burn of flames going to the south, arousing him more. He felt fingers making their way down on his chest, drawing a path all the way down and finally wrapping around his throbbing cock. His hips bucked up, the movement causing Roger to hit that sweet spot inside him and he couldn’t hold back the low moan.

That seemed to encourage Roger as his fingers dug into Brian’s hips even more and he increased the pace of his thrust. Brian’s back arched, a surprised whine breaking free from his mouth as fingers settled on his nipples, tweaking them. Pleased hums filled the air and Brian opened his eyes, wanting to see his boys. His breath hitched at the sight above him. They all were looking at him with lust clouded eyes, pupils wide and dark, but there was something warm and gentle mixed in, too.

Love. Adoration.

The wave of shivers coursed through Brian’s body, his chest aching of the emotions he couldn’t even describe. In that moment everything just clicked, their movements completing each other and feeding the flames that were blazing. The feeling of it all was becoming more overwhelming, Brian felt the tears forming in his eyes as the need to let go grew, desperate whimper escaping from his lips.

John’s hand was working on his cock as he leaned down to kiss the path from Brian’s collarbone to his neck, stopping to suck right below the ear. Brian melted, tilting his head, giving John a better access to his neck.  
”God, you’re so gorgeous like this,” John spoke against Brian’s skin, ”All spread out under us, letting us take care of you.”

Brian was so close, skin burning hot, body responding to every touch, word, noise and he knew he couldn’t hold back for long. His mind was hazy from pleasure, all he could think was the sweet release he so desperately needed. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut, his hands grabbing the sheets harder. 

”You wanna let go?” was whispered to his ear and he breathed out a broken _’yes’._

”Then come for us, love.”

It drove Brian over the edge and he spilled over John’s hand and his stomach with a low, breathy moan. 

”Fuck,” Roger rasped, his movements getting short and quick and soon Brian could feel him filling him up with his cum. It was too much, yet so incredibly hot and the tears flew free from Brian’s eyes as he melted against the mattress, body shaking from the peak of his high.

John’s hand milked every drop of him before moving away and Brian could feel his hot, heavy breath against his skin. Gently Roger pulled out of him, and he winced slightly at the soreness, loss and the feeling of cum leaking out of him. Brian opened his eyes, seeing John’s head buried into his neck while he jerked himself off. Roger had moved away between his legs and was now making out with Freddie, his hand working fast on Freddie’s cock. It didn’t take long before John came with a cry and soon after Freddie followed, his moan getting muffled by Roger’s mouth.

Something inside Brian stirred at the sight of his boys coming apart and if he hadn’t already come, he could swear this sight before him would have been enough to push him over the edge. Freddie collapsed beside him, panting, and John did the same on his other side while Roger stayed up, stroking Brian’s thigh with his non-sticky hand, gazing down on him with dopey eyes.

”How are you feeling?”

The worry was evident in those blue orbs and it caused the warmth to spread in Brian chest as he offered Roger a reassuring smile.

”I’m great. Surely I’ll be a bit sore tomorrow but it was perfect.”

Roger sighed, seeming to relax as his shoulders drooped down and a dreamy smile tucking at his lips.

”Hmm, love you so much, baby,” he hummed, moving so that he could lean down to peck Brian’s lips quickly. 

”Love you, too,” Brian whispered, eyes following as Roger then got up from bed and went to the bathroom. Freddie snuggled up closer to him, placing a few soft kisses on his cheek and Brian let out a long, content sigh. Soon Roger returned with a wet cloth and cleaned them all up, discarding the cloth right after and forcing himself between Brian and Freddie much to Freddie’s dismay. 

”Hey, that’s rude, I was just getting comfortable to cuddle Brian,” Freddie remarked but moved so that Roger could properly fit between them.

”You can cuddle me,” Roger said face towards Freddie and Brian could hear the mirth in his voice. There was a moment of silence as they seemed to share a sweet kiss and then Roger turned to his side, finally facing Brian. He threw is arm over Brian’s middle and taking a hold of John’s hand, intertwining their fingers, then burying his face in the crook of Brian’s neck, placing a kiss on the sensitive skin.

John lifted up his head, his lips meeting Brian’s in a lazy kiss and Brian couldn’t help but smile against his mouth. Brian’s chest was filled with tingling warmth as they broke apart and John pressed his body as close to Brian’s as he could, whispering a soft _’I love you’_ to his ear. Brian hummed contently, closing his eyes and hearing _’I love you, too, darling’_ being whispered from his left side. __

_ _Brian felt so loved and safe, and lying there, his boys snuggled up so close to him, was everything he needed to fall into a peaceful sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! ;D


End file.
